I'm Sorry Danno
by bettyspagetti22
Summary: She just stood there, the white stick in her hand, displaying the word 'POSITIVE', all she could think was 'how am I going to tell Danno'
1. Chapter 1

_A/N hey there, this is just a quick story that's been annoying me for a while so here goes, all characters may be a little OOC_

"_**I'm Sorry Danno"**_

Chapter 1

She just stood there, the white stick in her hand, displaying the word 'POSITIVE', all she could think was '_how am I going to tell Danno?'_

Grace Williams was a junior in high school, member of the cheerleading squad and dating the captain of the basketball team, 2 months previous they had been at the junior prom and the first and so far only time she and her boyfriend _'went all the way'_ she realised she was gonna have a very real reminder of that night

Kono was sitting in her house, the house she shared with the one and only Lt. Cmdr Steve McGarrett, her boss of 10 years and boyfriend of 6, having just returned from the beach after her morning surf when her phone rang "hello" "hi aunt Kono" her voice wavering slightly "hey Grace, are you o.k.?" "Is uncle Steve home?" secretly hoping he wasn't, as it turns out her prayers are answered "no honey, he's with your dad, remember they're at the D.A.'s office giving a deposition, won't be back for a while, can I help you with something?" Kono now starting to get a little worried "can I come over I really need to talk to you but I don't want my dad or Uncle Steve to know, not yet, is that o.k.?" "yeah honey that's fine, see you soon" and with that the conversation ended, since Rachel's death Kono had become like a second mom to Grace

_20mins later_

20mins later Kono heard a knock at the door and knew straight away it was Grace, but what she wasn't expecting was an upset, almost in hysterics Grace standing there "hey Grace, come in, what is it, what's wrong" "Aunt Kono, I really screwed up and Dannos' gonna hate me and maybe Uncle Steve too" Kono threw her arms around to try and comfort her "whatever's happened they're not gonna hate you, so please tell what's wrong", at that point Grace produces the white stick from her bag and hands it to Kono... now it all made sense

_1 hour later_

As Kono was still trying to comfort Grace they could hear Danny's Camero pull up in the driveway and hear the usual argument between Danny and Steve "Steven for the umpteenth time pineapple does not, repeat does not belong on a pizza, cheese, tomato and meat only" Steve, as usual ignoring the argument, which caused Danny to become more vocal, as soon as they enter Steve's Super-seal senses go into overdrive, Danny is still complaining when he sees Grace sitting with Kono looking very upset.

He rushes over to her "hey monkey, what's wrong, what's happened", Grace just looks at Danny and all Grace can say is "I'm sorry Danno" Danny sits looking confused "sorry for what monkey, what is it?" Grace looks to Kono as if to say _'could you please tell him'_, Kono picks up on this and proceeds to tell him "Danny...Grace is pregnant" and for the first time in his life Det. Danny Williams was speechless.

Steve is the first to break the silence "Grace, honey are you sure?" she still couldn't speak so Kono hands him the test, at this point Danny finds his voice again and boy did he find his voice "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID, YOU'RE 17, YOU'RE STILL A CHILD, DAMMIT GRACE DIDN'T I TEACH YOU ANYTHING" at this point Steve walks up to him "Danny calm down, you're scaring her and she's scared enough, you shouting isn't helping", Kono just watched their interaction and was surprised at how calm Steve was being regarding the situation especially as he thought of Grace as a daughter.

Once Danny calmed down he looked over to Grace and felt like a complete shit, all he was doing was ranting and his little girl was scared to death, he also realised he was being the hothead and Steve was being the rational one.

The next morning Danny drove Grace to the doctor's office to get confirmation and they were actually surprised to discover Graces' due date was actually her own birthday, April 23, as they left the office Grace phoned Kono to tell her the news and to let Steve know Danny was on his way back to H.Q., but Kono told her Steve wasn't there and she wasn't sure where he was.

The next person she phoned was Charlie, she knew he had a right to know but wasn't sure what his reaction would be (although unbeknown to them Steve was actually having one of his _special_ talks with her boyfriend at that exact moment), Charlie promised to be there and help financially, where possible (with _just _a hint of a threat from _uncle Steve_).

_A/N to be continued, it's only gonna be a short story, probably 2 chapters, possibly 3, the whole story is just a little fluff to help my mojo flow to continue my NCIS story "My Screw Up", but I will be grateful for any reviews_

_Hope you like_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For the next few weeks everything was going on as normal for Grace, she maintained her B+ average grade and she and Charlie were actually looking forward the birth of their baby, when Grace was about 16 weeks she went for her first ultrasound, Danny, still a little pissed at his 17 year old daughter being pregnant, promised to drive them there.

When they arrived Grace checked in with the nurse, she was really nervous, she was getting to see her baby for the first time, but was adamant she didn't want to know the sex until he/she was born, the three of them sat in the waiting room with Grace like a piece of meat between two thick slices of bread, when her name was called Grace stood up and looked at Danny and Charlie and told them come as well.

As they were waiting for the ultrasound tech Danny was remembering when he and Rachel were in the exact same position, waiting to see the first pictures of Grace, he actually felt himself tearing up a bit and realised how much he missed her and wished she was here to see her first grandchild, then the reality hit him, he was gonna be a granddad, next thing he knew the floor was coming up to meet him.

After the appointment Grace had to drive because Charlie didn't have his license and Danny was still too dazed to drive, she dropped Charlie at home and then headed towards the palace to take Danny back to work. When they arrived Grace was happy to regale her story of her appointment and what happened to Danny at the hospital and he knew Steve was never gonna let him live it down.

As the weeks went by Grace was starting to get bigger and Danny was starting to freak out a little knowing his apartment was too small, he decided to look for a bigger apartment, he knew they'd need another room for when the baby came.

When Grace was 24 weeks she went for her 2nd ultrasound and all the men in her life were too busy to take her so Kono offered her services, after they arrived the ultrasound tech starts the exam, within a few seconds the image that pops ups on the screen takes Konos' breath away "oh Grace" are the only words she can say. After they leave Grace and Kono are driving back home "have you thought of any names yet?" "Yeah I have, if it's a girl I wanna call her Rachel, you know, after my mom, her middle name being Kono after my favourite aunt, if that's ok with you, and if it's a boy Daniel, of course after my dad and his middle name being Steven, after my favourite uncle, you think Uncle Steve would mind?" Kono just sat in silence for a few moments "oh Grace that would be ok, thank you and I think Steve would love it" her eyes tearing up a little.

As Grace was nearing her due date Danny had found a bigger apartment and they got all moved in, with the help of the rest of 5-0, they even got the nursery decorated and furnished and all ready for the babys' arrival.

With just a week to go Danny got a call from the A.D.A with regards to a case he had been lead detective on "Monkey, I can't leave you here, what if something happens, what if the baby comes, I mean where's Charlie, you should call him, you know just incase" although Danny still didn't like Charlie, he thought it was better than nothing "I can't Danno, he's on the mainland with his folks visiting his grandparents, it's his grandmas' birthday" Danny just stood thinking, 'who can I ask?', the only obvious answer to his question 'Super Seal McGarrett' speed dialling his number "Steve, I need to ask you a really big favour" "yeah brah, what's up?" "I need to go to see the A.D.A, but I don't want to leave Grace, she's close and I don't want to leave her alone, can I drop her at your house on the way?" he was practically begging his best friend "yeah, that's fine, see you soon"

Later Danny and Grace arrive, Danny says a quick hello, thanks Steve then leaves, as Steve is helping Grace inside he can see her face scrunch a little "hey Gracie, you ok?" "Yeah Uncle Steve, my back is a little sore the babys' a little overactive today" "ok honey, let's go out to the lanai and you can rest up, you hungry?" Grace thought for a few seconds "yeah, do you have any pineapple and mayo" "cravings?" asking at the same time as he was giving her his 'that's disgusting' look "yeah Uncle Steve, you know my dad can't believe I like pineapple, let alone with mayo". Steve heads into the kitchen to make lunch for them both, as he's doing this he hears something that nearly scares the life out of him "UNCLE STEVE, UNCLE STEVE" it was Grace screaming from the lanai, Steve runs as fast as he could to find Grace with a panicked look on her face and a puddle of water at her feet "Gracie, are you ok?" "I think my waters have broken" was all she could say before a contraction hit her.

_A/N hope you're enjoying it, any feedback would be very welcomed, and if you have an opinion on the sex of the baby, that would also be welcomed, T.T.F.N_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N well folks this is the last chapter, it was only intended to be a short story, I just want to thank everyone for their lovely reviews and just thank everyone in general for reading my story_

Chapter 3

_..."UNCLE STEVE, UNCLE STEVE" it was Grace screaming from the lanai, Steve runs as fast as he could to find Grace with a panicked look on her face and a puddle of water at her feet "Gracie, are you ok?" "I think my waters have broken" was all she could say before a contraction hit her._

As her contraction eased Steve could see she was crying "hey _monkey_, how're doing?", using Dannys' pet name for her "uncle Steve, I'm scared, I'm really scared" "hey sweetie, it's ok to be scared, but you're gonna be fine, have I ever lied to you before?" she knew in all the years they'd known each other he had never once lied to her about anything, including times when Danny had been injured, he had always been straight with her about everything "ok first you need fresh clothes, all I can offer you is sweatpants and a t-shirt ok, then I'll call the hospital to let them know you're on your way and then I'll call your dad and let him know what's happening and then I'll call Charlie, that's our plan of attack" all Grace could do at this point was laugh, Steve was equating this to a SEAL mission.

_Assistant District Attorney Yablonskis' office_

"What do you mean he's pleading not guilty, he was caught red handed with the weapon in his hand, _standing_ over the body" Danny was starting to yell a little but managed to control it "I know Detective, I personally think he's trying for an insanity defence, his lawyer is trying to get a 730 psych exam, saying he was in a state of emotional dist-" Andi Yablonski was cut off by her secretary entering the office "I'm sorry to disturb you Miss Yablonski but I have an important phone call on line 2 for Detective Williams from _a_ Lt Cmdr McGarrett", as she finished the sentence Andi could see the colour drain from Dannys face "ok put it through", as the phone rings she answers it and passes it straight to Danny "Steve, what's wrong, what's happened?" _"Danny calm down, it's Gracie, her, waters have broken, we're on our way to the hospital, and before you ask yes, I'm driving at the speed limit, but you'll have to go to your apartment to pick up her bag and the ba-"_but before he could finish his sentence Grace doubled over in obvious pain _"Danny I gotta go Grace is having another contraction, we'll meet you at the hospital", then he hung up._

"Everything ok detective?" Andi wondering what was happening "uh yeah, I need to go; _now_ that was my partner on the phone, my daughter's in labor and they're on their way to Queens Medical, I'm about to become a grandpa" "congratulations detective, I hope everything goes ok, call when you're free and we'll re-schedule" she had barely finished her sentence and Danny was gone.

_Queens Medical Center L&D_

Steve and Grace arrive at the hospital, just as Steve is helping her out of his truck she bends over with another contraction "damn Grace that was only 5mins since the last one, how you doin monkey" this made her smile _a little_ "I'm doin ok uncle Steve, it's just really painful" Steve looks at her knowing this was a lot for a young girl to go through, especially without her mothers' guidance but her '_ohana'_ were by her side every step of the way, just as this thought is running through his mind they arrive at the reception desk "hi, it's Grace Williams, I called from the car" "oh yes Cmdr, Miss Williams will be in a private room, courtesy of the governor" Steve looked at her a little perplexed "it's a standing order Cmdr, by orders of the governor if the name McGarrett or Williams comes up on our system with regards to an admission they are to get a private room and access to all available facilities" "oh, ok" was all Steve could say.

Danny arrives at the hospital more hyped that usual "hey,hiI'mlookingforGraceWilliamsshe'shavinga babyIneedtoknowwheresheisI'mherfather" saying everything in one breath, the receptionist looking at him a little confused "I'm sorry sir, could you please repeat that, I didn't quite catch everything" Danny apologised and asked of Graces' whereabouts, the receptionist directed him to her room, he thanked her and left.

When Danny arrived he couldn't help but smile, although his daughter was going through one of the most painful experiences she would ever encounter, it was the look of his partner that caused him to smile, the man looked like a rabbit caught in a headlamp, not knowing what to do or how to deal with it "hey monkey, how you doing?" as her contraction was easing off she answered him "hey dad", the obvious pain in her voice "I'm doing ok, uncle Steve is really helping me, he's showing me some breathing exercises to help when the contractions come, speaking of which".

As the hours ticked by Graces' contractions grew in frequency and intensity until the doctor told her it was time to push, Steve started making his way towards the door "hey, uncle Steve, where you going, could you stay, I want you and Danno here I need all the help and encouragement I can get, _please_" the one thing Super-Seal McGarrett couldn't resist was her big puppy dog eyes, the only thing he could say was "yeah sweetheart, I'll stay"

30mins after Grace starts pushing a sound fills the air almost scares the life out of Steve but reminds Danny of one of the most happiest days of his life, the nurse is the first to speak "it's a boy, a healthy baby boy, congratulations Miss Williams" "oh monkey, I'm so proud of you, he's beautiful, he looks a bit like your mom" as he's saying this tears are running down his cheeks, Steve just stands silent, he'd witnessed an event he _never _thought he would see and he felt even closer to his _'ohana_' than he thought was possible.

After the baby and Grace are all cleaned up, Steve remembers to phone Chin and Kono to update them, as everyone is waiting for them to arrive Danny looks to Grace "so what is my grandsons' name?" Grace looks to both of them "well Danno, his name is Daniel", looking at Danny "Steven", looking at Steve "Kowalski", all of a sudden a small sob could be heard both Danny and Grace look up to see Big Bad Super-Seal Steve McGarrett was crying, the only words he can say is "thank you Gracie".

_One year later_

The 5-0 task force arrive at Grace and Charlies' apartment for a double celebration Grace turning 18 and little Danny turning 1, Danny the doting grandpa was playing with his grandson and realising he really needed to start running with Steve, Chin was talking to Charlie about college options, Chin telling him the benefits of attending UofH, the celebration was in full swing when Steve noticed how quiet Kono had been "Kono?", no answer "hey Kono", this time she turned around "are you ok? You've been really quiet" asking her but trying not to sound worried "yeah, no Steve, can we talk outside for a moment?" Steve followed her out into the front yard as they reached the porch Kono turned to Steve "I have 2 things to tell you, no 1 is that I love you with all my heart and no2... I think we'll need to ask Grace for some of Dannys' baby clothes"

_A/N Hope you liked it, would anyone be up for a sequel, if so R&R, thanx for reading and thank you to all who reviewed, they were greatly appreciated._


End file.
